


you're not mine and i'm not yours (but i wish you were, and i wish i was)

by mintkey



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: One-Sided Love, extremely short, taeil is mentioned very briefly, the good old "it's supposed to be casual sex but i fell in love" trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintkey/pseuds/mintkey
Summary: Doyoung never stays, but Johnny always does.





	you're not mine and i'm not yours (but i wish you were, and i wish i was)

Doyoung never stays.

It’s one of the unspoken rules they’ve built over the months, established over hungry kisses and nails digging into bare skin.

They meet at a cheap hotel room, walls white and empty, whenever they feel the need to. Doyoung’s usually waiting for him by the time he gets there, hands quick to slip under his shirt and pull him closer, eager lips making their way to his jaw, his throat, his lips.

The walls are like a fortress—nothing from outside gets in, nothing from inside gets out. As long as they’re confined in there, all that matters are the hands pressing bruises on hips, all they need is a trail of kisses down one’s stomach. They’re not intimate, but their bodies are, and that’s enough.

It’s been enough ever since they stumbled in a bathroom stall at an underground club, Johnny drunk off his brains and Doyoung more than eager to get fucked out of his. He didn’t stay then, like he doesn’t stay now, but he left Johnny with a purple spot right under his jaw and a new contact on his phone.

_Call this number when your hickey starts to fade._

And so he did, despite Taeil warning him that Doyoung was trouble as soon as he told him about his night. He called him, and they ended up at that same hotel room, another bruise etched onto Johnny’s skin and a lingering desire for more sitting on his chest as he watched Doyoung stop by the door to give him a _see you next time, pretty thing_ before closing it behind him.

As he let himself fall back on the bed, Taeil’s words circled back to his ears.

“He’s not someone to get attached to. And we both know you will.”

He dismissed it with a happy sigh, burying his face into the very same pillow he clutched at as Doyoung’s weight rested on his hip, dark hair pushed back and the silver loop on his lower lip shining as he gasped and whined and whispered broken sentences to him.

In hindsight, he should’ve listened.

Because while Doyoung never stays, Johnny always does.

He lies on the aged bed, empty and bruised and naked, and trails the cracks on the ceiling with his eyes, his skin still tingling from Doyoung’s touch, his mind wandering places it isn’t supposed to go to. Places without blank walls and soft lips that swallow his words everytime he crosses a line and says something too personal.

Places where Doyoung stays, and he gets to see more of him than the armor he’s always dressed in lets on.

He knows better than to let himself hope, but he still wonders. Still feels the weight of the word on his tongue whenever Doyoung kisses the corner of his lips goodbye.

_Stay._

But he doesn’t say it.

And Doyoung never does.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/witchkwannie) or on [cc](http://curiouscat.me/moonttael)!!


End file.
